The Not So Secret Life of a Hollywood Starlet
by dream-a-lot
Summary: Bella is the it girl in LA. She goes to Seattle for lunch with her bro. She soon finds out that she's stuck in Seattle. When Bella makes the life-changing decision to go to college, what will happen? And what will happen when she meets Edward Cullen? AH
1. Chapter 1

The Not So Secret Life of a Hollywood Starlet

**A/N: Hello! This is my first fic so don't be mean.**

**Full Summary (Sorry it's long): Bella Swan is Hollywood's "it" girl. Bella goes to Seattle to meet her brother, Emmett for lunch. Emmett is a junior at Seattle University. On the plane, Bella befriends Alice, a freshman at Seattle University. After her lunch with Emmett, Bella goes to the airport to find that all plane flights to LA and nearby areas are canceled due to an earthquake. Stranded, Bella goes to live with Emmett until she can get back to LA when she comes up with a plan. Bella always wanted to go to college but her schedule wouldn't let her. But now that she's stranded in Seattle at a college, she decides to enroll at the last minute using a fake name, a disguise, some help, and a lot of money. What will happen when she meets Edward and instantly falls for him? All Human.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight series but I **_**DO **_**own this plot. :p**

The Not So Secret Life of a Hollywood Starlet

Chapter 1

(Bella's Point of View / BPOV)

Flashes blinded me as I stepped out of my new metallic red Porsche. The paparazzi screamed at me with every step I took. I just wanted to go inside my house and people were bombarding me.

"Bella! Over here! Is it true that you're secretly dating your co-star Jacob Black?"

"What was it like working with Jacob?!"

I snorted. I could barely stand him.

"What designer are you wearing?!"

"When is the movie premiere?!"

I ignored the babble and carefully clomped up the driveway in my stilettos that my stylists – "Kat" and Ricky – insisted that I wear. If it weren't for my personal bodyguards that I have sometimes, my manager, and my brother Emmett, my face would be meeting the ground – a lot.

Emmett was 20 and went to Seattle University. He was my muscled overprotecting, loving teddy bear of a brother. The school year was going to start next week for him and he was going to be a junior. I had finished high school that year with a tutor and wanted to go to college but I wasn't able to. I wanted to go to Seattle University with Emmett but my career was too demanding. I tried to visit him once a month but my schedule was always swamped, but since I just finished shooting a movie it would clear up a bit.

My parents were divorced. My mom, Renee, loved to travel with her new husband, Phil. They lived in a life of luxury filled with only the good things in the world while all the bad things just disappeared. Like world hunger – Renee though that the government had gotten rid of that in the 90's.

My dad, Charlie, was a different story. He lived in a tiny town not too far from Seattle. I sometimes visit him when I go see my brother. Charlie was the police chief in the tiny town that rarely saw crimes.

I wished I could just be away from the stupid paparazzi and with my family.

I sighed angrily as my manager, Jessica, who happened to be only 19 – a year older than me – followed me into my elegant two-story house that I lived in by myself.

Immediately, I took the terrifying shoes off my feet and collapsed in one of the white leather couches that contrasted perfectly with the light blue paint.

"So Bella - Kat and Ricky will be here in the morning at five thirty. You have a meeting tomorrow morning at seven scheduled with the director and Jacob Black. You're just going to watch some of the previews of the movie, give feed back, and finish up any business since today was the last day of filming," Jessica said as she read it from blackberry that I use for work.

The movie everyone's been referring to – _Forever _– was going to be a box office hit according to the director, many magazines, and oh… PRATICALLY EVERYONE! I need my space! All I hear at interviews and meetings is how wonderful the movie is supposed to be.

The movie is about a playboy who falls in love with a girl who despised womanizers and the other stupid jocks like him. Eventually, she gives him a chance and they live happily ever after.

"And at ten thirty you have an interview with _Cosmo Girl_ with Melanie Stewart. At eleven, you have a first class flight to Seattle for lunch with your brother at noon. Then your returning flight is at three and once you get back, Cover Girl wants you for a photo shoot," she continued.

"Do I have to do all that? I wanted my schedule clear so I could see my brother," I whined.

"I'm sorry Bella but I couldn't reschedule any of it," Jessica offered sympathetically.

I grumbled but grabbed some pizza from the fridge for dinner. I switched on the plasma screen and devoured my food while I watched.

"…_and in other news, Bella Swan and hottie, Jacob Black have been rumored to be secretly dating. It is said that the chemistry on set is real. Today was the last day of filming for the movie _Forever _and we have a special edited scene for you!" _the show host exclaimed.

The picture on the television changed from the blonde gossip reported to part of the movie set. I could tell it was one of the scenes we shot first. The set was of the high school that my character, Kelsey, went to.

This was one of my favorite scenes…

"So…Kelsey…I'm hot, you're hot – why don't we go out?" Jacob – also Kevin - asked.

The camera cut to my face and I gagged just as I was doing now. _"Why would I want to go out with…_you_?" _I snapped.

"_C'mon babe – don't be like that."_

"_Don't call me _babe_! Just – just leave me alone Kevin!"_

"_You know you want me."_

My character slapped him across the face. Even though I didn't get to actually hit him, it was still fun to _pretend _that I did.

"_I said, 'leave me alone!' Don't you get it you ass?!" _I shouted on the TV.

I smiled in triumph.

"_Ooo…spicy," _Jacob murmured to his friend once I was off the set.

What? What?! I didn't see that in the script!

I punched the off button in the remote and decided to go to sleep. I would need it tomorrow.

* * *

I slept restlessly all night. I was becoming too stressed to even sleep, but I could feel something was going to happen today. I wasn't sure if it was good or bad but when I woke up when I heard a crash I was sure that it would be bad.

"Damn it!"

"Ricky…? Is that you?" I asked sleepily.

"Oh! Sorry chica! I dropped my bag."

"It's okay," I mumbled.

I slid my feet out from under the silk blankets and hesitantly placed them on the ground.

"Bella! Take your shower now!" Kat called from downstairs.

I dragged myself into the bathroom to shower and brush my teeth.

With my bathrobe secured around my waist, I stepped out of the bathroom and into my bedroom. Ricky and Kat immediately attacked my hair and then forced me into an outfit.

They bought all of my clothes with one of my credit cards since I despised shopping. That's what they did most of the time when they weren't fixing my hair, makeup, and clothes.

I was wearing some designer dark wash flare jeans with an off the shoulder billowing form fitting lavender shirt. My spike high heels were black and had a dark gray bow at the heel. My purse was another designer piece that was black with a lavender bow on the front.

They then worked at my face as I closed my eyes and pretended to be asleep.

"Okay chica! You're done!" Ricky exclaimed.

I opened my eyes without looking in the mirror, thanked them, and carefully stumbled downstairs to get breakfast.

"Morning Bella!" Jessica called.

I grumbled a tiered reply and sat at one of my bar stools.

"I brought you Starbucks!" she said as she handed me a frap with whip cream and a small bag containing a pastry.

"Thanks," I muttered and devoured the food.

* * *

I arrived at the movie studio at 7am on the dot. The director – Jack Fillmore – rushed up to me and trapped me in a hug.

I didn't protest because I wasn't completely coherent.

"Good morning!" he exclaimed.

"Hey."

"How are you on this very fine day?"

"Tiered," I muttered.

He laughed and led me into a building.

Jack Fillmore was the director who would make your career if you were in one of his movies. His short clack hair had rare flecks of gray hair. He had a very modern taste so that's how the studio and several set pieces were designed – tasteful, modern, elegant, and everything screamed that it cost at the very least a five digit number.

"Jacob's already here and we have a buffet if you're still hungry," he informed me once we reached our meeting room.

I grimaced at the Jacob part but rushed straight to the buffet. I filled a plate with strawberries, a doughnut, cheese, and crackers; I could eat almost anything and not gain a pound.

I bit into my warm doughnut.

"Hey Bella."

I froze, swallowed, and slowly turned around. "Hello Jacob," I said coolly.

"Have you heard? The press thinks we're together. Do you want to be?" he asked seductively.

My partially digested doughnut climbed to the back of my throat. "Yes, I heard, and no – I don't want to go out with you," I said, frustrated. He asked me out every chance he got. His giant ego bugged the crap out of me. Couldn't he take a not so subtle hint?

"Maybe some other time then," he murmured and flashed a grin.

He was hot but was way too up himself for my taste.

I rolled my eyes and sat on Jack's right side with my food. This was going to be loonnnggggg.

* * *

I walked into the airport surrounded by my bodyguards. Apparently, I needed them here according to Jessica because and I quote "some terrorist, kidnapper, rapist, or weirdo could be there."

Seriously though, if I needed protection at all, it was because of all of the paparazzi and fans that would love to surround me.

I waited until my first class flight was called and said goodbye to my faithful bodyguards. I found my seat next to the window in the spacious plane and whipped out my iPod. My favorite song stated playing. The first guitar strings rang in my ears. I closed my eyes, mouthed the lyrics so I wouldn't disturb anyone, and bounced slightly in my seat.

After ten minutes, the plain started tilting upwards. I didn't even hear the captain's announcements.

I looked out the window and saw the endless hills of sunny California.

Whoever was sitting next to me tapped my arm lightly.

I took my ear buds out and turned to see what they wanted.

She was short with delicate features. She was shaking excitedly in her seat that caused her short spikes of black hair to wisp around her face. She looked like a model but was too short. Her eyes widened when I turned and she stopped vibrating.

For a moment, she just stared at me, and then, she squealed loudly in my ear.

"Ow." I put my hand over my ear.

"I know who you are! You're Bella Swan! Did anyone ever tell you that you're much prettier in person? I'm Mary Alice Brandon Cullen but you can call me Alice! Nice to meet you! Why are you going to Seattle?" she asked in a rush.

I shrunk back into the seat, intimidated. "Uh…nice to meet you, too. My brother, Emmett, goes to college in Seattle and I was going to meet him for lunch."

"Ooh! I have I have a twin brother and I' m going to Seattle University for my freshman year! My brother's name is Edward, but he hates all your movies – especially the ones with Jacob Black. I think he has a crush on you but won't admit it! Do you want to see a picture of him?" she asked.

I laughed comfortably. I felt at ease in her presence unlike most fans. "Sure."

Alice took out her cell phone and shoved it in my face. "That's Edward!"

Staring back at me was a green-eyed god. His bronze colored brown hair fell into his face. His smile made my heart stutter. His features were perfect – even better that the Abercrombie & Finch models. He looked nothing like his delicate sister.

All too quickly, Alice snapped the phone shut. "He's a really nice brother. He's going to Seattle University with me and he's a freshman, too. His passion is music. Hm…what else? He plays the piano, loves his car, and he is very considerate."

I smiled and nodded my head.

Alice and I talked cheerfully until the plane landed and then she started pouting.

"What's wrong Alice?" I asked soothingly.

"What if I never get to see you again? You're my best friend."

I was shocked. I was her best friend? I never did have a best friend other than Emmett.

"I'm your best friend?" I asked incredulously.

She nodded sadly.

"You know what? You're my best friend too. If you want, I can give you my personal phone number and my e-mail address," I offered.

"Really?!"

I laughed. "Really."

I wrote my contact information down on a notepad that was in my small carryon bag.

"Thank you!" Alice squealed and hugged me tight.

I laughed. "Your welcome."

"Here's my number." She handed me a small scented piece of paper with pink writing on it. Why am I not surprised?

"We could go shopping sometime! Or we could go see a movie with our brothers and my boyfriend, Jasper. Or we could all have dinner together sometime but I would prefer shopping."

I smiled. "Even though I hate shopping, I'd love to go with you."

She smiled a wide smile. "Bye Bella! I'll call you soon!" She waved as we exited the plain.

"Bye Alice!"

Not moments later, flashes were blinking in my direction. I wonder who that could be…

"Bella! Bella! Over here!"

"Bella! Any comments about filming _Forever_?"

"What are you in Seattle for, Bella?"

Paparazzi.

I slipped my heels off, pulled sunglasses out of my purse, and scurried as fast as I could without stumbling to the bathroom. I pulled my blackberry out and sent Emmett a text message.

**To: Emmett From: Bella**

**I M in the bathroom. Where R U?! Paparazzi attack.**

I hit send and got a reply immediately.

**To: Bella**

**From: Emmett**

**I'll B outside the bathroom in 5min. Don't fall over something and die.  
**

I glared at the message but sighed in relief and waited until there was a knock. "Bella! I'm not going to go in there! Come here!" Emmett shouted.

"Emmett!" I screamed happily as I threw the door open.

Cameras clicked but I didn't car.

He crushed me into a tight hug but let go before I died.

"How have you been Bella? I hope you didn't do anything I wouldn't do," he said with mock sternness.

"If I did something you _would _do, I would either be in rehab, sued, in jail, or dead."

"You do have a point." He slung his arm around my shoulder and led me to his monster of a jeep through the thick crowd.

I couldn't help it, but I still had that feeling that something was going to happen today.

**I would LOVE reviews.**

**HEARTS & HUGS,**

Dream-a-lot


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: When Emmett refers to football, he means American football – not soccer. Just a FYI. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer is in Chapter 1.**

The Not So Secret Life of a Hollywood Starlet

Chapter 2

BPOV

"Here we are! La Bella Italiana!" Emmett exclaimed as he parked the car. He got out and looked up and down the street to see if we were followed. "There's no camera crew Bella!"

I sighed with relief and stepped out of the car. "Thank god. I thought that they were going to follow me everywhere!"

"Well of course the would've except with your luck they will already be inside."

"Shut up Emmett."

He just chuckled and led the way inside. "Reservations under Swan," he told the hostess.

She turned from Emmett's massive form to me with wide eyes. I saw recognition.

Please don't tell the paparazzi I'm here…

"Uh…right this way," she said.

_Yes!_

We followed her into a secluded area of the restaurant and handed us menus. "A server will be out in a moment to take your order," she said timidly.

"Hey Bella," Emmett whispered.

"What?" I whispered back.

"I've got a question," he whispered again.

"Okay but why are we whispering?"

"To remain inconspicuous."

"Wow, a _big_ word. I never thought that you would learn a word that had more than ten letters and that's pushing it. Where did you learn the word?" I asked sarcastically.

"I learned it from – hey!"

I laughed.

"But, Bella, did you ever notice how it's called La _**Bella **_Italiana?" he whispered.

"So?" I asked without whispering.

"_So, _since it's named after you, we can get free food!" he yelled.

"It doesn't work that way Emmett," I laughed.

"Then can we tell them it's your birthday to get a free desert?" he asked hopefully.

"Emmett, I'll pay for it. You can get _whatever _you want," I promised.

"Really?"

"Really." I smiled. "Now where is the waiter?"

As if he had heard me, a waiter approached our table. And almost like every single time someone sees me, his eyes widened.

I rolled my eyes. Couldn't people just treat me like a _normal_ person? "I'll have a Dr. Pepper," I said before he could embarrass himself.

"I'll have a Sprite," Emmett said.

The waiter nodded and scratched down our orders. "Uh…A-a-are you r-ready t-to order or do you n-need m-more t-t-time?" he stuttered.

"We're ready to order," Emmett said before I could say a word. "We want fried mozzarella, garlic bread, bruschetta, cesar salad, and tomato soup for appetizers. I would like chicken fettuccini, a Filet Mignon, chicken ravioli, Salmon, ooh and gnocchi."

I stared at Emmett shocked. I forgot how much he could eat.

The waiter was writing things down as fast as possible.

"What are you getting Bella?" Emmett asked.

"Um…why don't we share the appetizers Em? I'll have penne pasta with a cream and tomato sauce for myself."

The waiter nodded and walked off still writing our order.

"My gosh Emmett. How are you going to eat all that? I know I said you stomach was a bottomless pit but how can eat all that?" I asked.

He chuckled and ruffled my hair. "I haven't ever ordered dessert yet." He smirked. "And besides, we have a new football coach this year, Coach Johnson, and he's working us _way _harder than our old coach so I've been eating more."

Before I could say anything, the waiter was back with our sodas. "Uh…Y-your appetizers will be ready in a moment."

I smiled happily at the waiter and his eyes became glazed. My face scrunched up in confusion.

A loud crash from the kitchen caused him to snap out of it and he scurried off without a word.

Emmett and I chatted until the waiter came back with two other waiters – all of their arms full.

I gaped at the huge plates of food. "Emmett, we can't eat all of that," I murmured as our table became filled with sweet smelling soups, salads, and breads.

"Wanna bet?" he asked through a mouth full of food.

"Sure Emmett. I bet you five million dollars that you can't eat all of the food that we ordered," I said sarcastically.

"Really? Then this is going to be an easy way to get rich! Make bets against my rich sister."

I rolled my eyes and dug in.

* * *

A main course and dessert, _all _of the food eaten, a full Emmett, several hundred dollars, and an hour later, we were leaving the restaurant.

"Emmett, I have to go to the air port now – can you drive me?" I asked.

He pouted. "But I hardly ever get to see you Bella," he said in a babyish voice.

"I know Em, but I a stupid photo shoot to get back to. If I had the choice, I'd stay here with you. But I can't; I'm sorry Emmett." I tried to wrap my arms around his big frame.

"It's okay. I'll see you again soon. C'mon I'll drive you."

"Thanks Em."

We drove to the airport in a comfortable silence. That feeling that I had this morning – that something was going to happen – was making it hard for me to concentrate on enjoying Emmett's presence.

Emmett parked his car and walked me into the airport as several paparazzi snapped pictures. They can be so infuriating…

I gasped as I entered the airport.

"What happened?" I whispered.

**You know, I **_**was **_**going to end it here but since I'm so nice and thought that you should have a longer chapter here ya go!**

People were running around in the area in a panic. A mob of angry people crowded the check-in desk. They were shouting angrily. I could hear bits and pieces.

"-I need to be on a flight back there-"

"-was an earthquake-"

"-no departing flights until-"

Emmett shrugged.

"C'mon," I said as I gestured to the angry mob with my chin. I grabbed Emmett's hand and dragged him to the thick clump of people. "Move it! Coming through!" I yelled but no one moved. "A little help Emmett?"

He smiled and brought his hands to his mouth. "BELLA SWAN SAID TO MOVE IT!" he yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Emmett!" I whisper yelled as the crowd went quiet. "I thought we were trying to be inconspicuous!"

He grinned and shrugged. "It worked didn't it?" he muttered.

I sighed and walked through the crowd as they cleared a path for me. I walked up to the lady behind the desk.

"Excuse me but what is the problem here?" I asked sweetly in the voice I use for seeming like an innocent and perfect little girl.

"There was an earthquake in southern California and all of the flights into the LA, San Diego, and Beverly Hills areas have been canceled," the lady said politely.

"What?!" I said dropping the sweet tone.

"I-I-I'm sorry Miss Swan but the earliest flight back will be in two weeks."

My mouth dropped open. "Thank you," I said in the sweet voice again and dragged Emmett back outside.

"What are going to do?" he asked curiously.

"We are going to your dorm."

**Hehehe! What could go wrong? Reviews would be wonderful if you want more chapters but I'm not going to hold them for ransom. If you review, I'll write more sooner.**

**Hearts & Hugs,**

Dream-a-lot


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey! Did you guys know my first two chapters were 4,000 words exactly (until a made a change of seven words) but still! That's random! Okay, so…yeah – just read the chapter instead. But if you want to read my ramblings- fine by me! You know – HARDLY ANYONE REVIEWS - and I know who you people are that don't review (well not really but still.) Oh, and by the way – I told you that reading my rambling wasn't very important. OOOH! AND THIS IS THE EDWARD CHAPTER!! IT'S REALLY CUTE, FLUFFY, AND FUNNY.**

**(Last time I'm gonna say it- my disclaimer is in chapter 1)**

**Read, Enjoy, and Review!**

* * *

**T H E N O T S O S E C R E T L I F E O F A H O L L Y W O O D S T A R L E T**

* * *

Chapter 3

BPOV

"AHHHHH!!" Alice shirked into the phone.

I put my hand of the speaker of my cell phone.

"OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD! AHHHH!"

"Ow. Are you done screaming Alice?" I asked.

"Wait for it…AHHHHHHHHHHHH!! Okay – _now _I'm done. I just can't believe that you're going to college with me!"

I had decided after two hours that since there was no possible way for me to get back to LA and my schedule was momentarily cleared, I decided to do the one thing I wanted to do the most at the moment – go to college. But since I would stick out like a sore thumb, I decided to disguise myself.

After the deciding, it took about an hour and a half of bribing, persuading, and convincing to get the school to let me attend. _This _was that something that was going to happen.

"I know! I'm excited, too! Oh my gosh! I just remembered that I don't even have a change of clothes. I know I'm going to regret this, but Alice – we need to go shopping."

"YAY! Where are you right now? I'll come and get you and we'll go to the mall. I'm at my dorm at the Winston Dorm."

"I'm at my brother, Emmett's dorm. It's at the Force Dorm – room 361."

"Okay! I'll see you in a few! Bye!"

"Bye!" I said. I slid my thin blackberry into my pocket and rolled off of Emmett's bed with a thump.

"Ow," I whined rubbing my back. "Emmett, I'm going to go shopping for clothes and stuff with a friend okay?"

He shouted back a muffled, "'Kay!"

I stood up and slid my scary heels on. I'm actually surprised that I didn't fall very much today.

_Knock, knock!_

Wow – that was fast.

I walked towards the door to only have my foot catch on something and send my face colliding with the floor. I guess I kind of jinxed myself with the hardly falling today comment.

Rubbing my nose, I carefully stood up and answered the door.

There, standing on my brother's dorm doorstep was familiar yet not so familiar person. He had wonderful piercing green eyes, sharp yet perfect features, and that mess of bronze hair that brushed into his eyes. When I opened the door, he looked impatient. Then, impatience turned shock.

I stared at him for a moment, my mouth hanging open. He was the most perfect looking guy on the face of the planet. Our gazes locked and my mind went blank. When I realized that I was doing – nothing really – I immediately shut the door and locked it. I leaned against the door and slowly slid down into a sitting position.

There's a hot guy at the door – what to do, what to do?!

I started hyperventilating while my thoughts raced.

That's Alice's brother – not Alice. Breath in…breath out…in…out. He – Edward Anthony Mason Cullen (according to Alice)- is behind the door that I just shut in his face. And what if –

Wait! I just shut the door in his face! …shit… How did I become so screwed?

Edward started knocking on the door once again. "Can you please let me into my room?" he asked. Oh my god his voice was soooo soft and smooth like – like – like velvet. "Who are you?" he asked after a moment of getting no response from me.

I sucked in a deep breath. "I have a hunch that you already know," I whispered to myself.

I heard him chuckle softly assuming that he did hear what I said. My heart skipped a beat at the wonderful noise. "Can you please tell me your name?" he pleaded.

"You seriously don't know my name?" I asked in disbelief.

"No – why would I?" he asked softly.

"Have you looked in a tabloid magazine recently or are you pop culture deprived?"

He laughed softly. "Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. But, pray tell, why would I have to look at a 'tabloid magazine' to know who you are?"

I laughed to myself – oh, the humor in this situation.

"What's so funny?"

"Just the fact that I know your name yet you don't know mine. It's always the other way around." I laughed.

"You know my name?" he asked, shocked.

"I know a lot about you Edward Anthony Mason Culled," I murmured evilly. I should just toy with him a bit – make him think I stalk him or something. I laughed into my hand.

"How do you know my name? And why won't you let me into my room?" he asked sounding frustrated and slightly afraid.

"Hm… How could I not know your name?" I asked with a fake sweet seductive voice – a bad impression on purpose.

"Just…let me into my room!"

"_Your _room? Who said it was _your _room?" I asked.

"According to my schedule, this is my room and I left my keys in there so if you would just open the door and let me into _my _room, that would make me very happy."

I looked at the room again and noticed that there were two beds in the room. I sighed. "_Fine_," I said dramatically and yanked the door open. Unfortunately for me, I did something wrong when I yanked the door because the next thing I know is that my face is headed for the floor. I squeezed my eyes shut and squeaked when I came in contact with something. Except…it wasn't the floor.

I slowly opened my eyes and stared into two smoldering green eyes. My mind blanked again and any words that I might've said got caught in my throat.

Edward slowly released his gentle grip on my waist. "Now can I have your name?" he murmured softly.

I would've jumped from a cliff if he had asked me to. I blinked. "Isabella," I whispered deciding that he had a smaller chance of figuring out who I was if I didn't give him my nickname.

"Edward Cullen," he murmured softly. Without breaking our staring contest, he slowly took my hand and kissed my knuckles. "At your service," he finished.

There was a loud bang from the room that Emmett was in. "I'm okay! Don't worry about me Bella! It's only an eye and a hand!" he yelled.

My eyes went wide as Edward tensed. Oh God…he figured it out.

I opened my mouth to say something but nothing escaped my lips – not even my breath as I held it waiting to see what he would say.

"What might you be doing in my dorm Miss Swan?" he murmured.

Wait…he didn't do something stupid? Seriously? He didn't ask me a billion questions or shout something along the lines of "EVERYONE LOOK! IT'S BELLA SWAN!"? Really?

"I just happened to decide to stalk you at random. You know, give the public a taste of what it feels like to be followed everywhere?" I said sarcastically while rolling my eyes.

"Really though? Not that I mind…"

I leaned on to the neater bed witch I rightfully assumed was Edward's. "I'm actually trying to seduce you," I purred slightly sarcastic.

He gulped loudly with wide eyes.

I didn't say anything for a moment but then I burst out laughing. "You should've seen your face!"

Emmett rushed into the room. "What did I miss?" he asked frantically.

"Nothing," I said chocking down my laughs.

"Oh! Hey Edward!" Emmett said looking frantically between Edward and me. "I see you've met my sister…Julie?"

"Emmett, stop being an idiot. Edward knows because he doesn't seem to be a bonehead like _you_," I teased.

"Hey! I'm not a-"

"Knock knock!" called a soft soprano voice.

"Alice!" I squealed and hugged her.

"Bella!"

We jumped up and down slightly in excitement – not a good idea. Once again, I fell on my high heels.

Strong hands caught my shoulders.

"…And I see you've met Edward," Alice said with a gleam of knowledge in her eye.

What was it that I didn't know?

"We are going to go shopping," Alice said and grabbed me from Edward's grasp.

"Don't go overboard, Alice," Edward warned.

"I _never _go overboard," Alice insisted.

"Sure you don't," Edward said sarcastically while rolling his eyes. "I just hope you don't kill poor Bella because I would have to avenge her."

"Whatever," Alice muttered. "C'mon Bella! Let's go shopping!" she squealed.

My eyes widened. This was going to be bad.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I have to admit that that I was going to have Edward **_**not **_**know Bella as Bella. I was originally going to have him only know her disguise and be left in the dark – unlike Alice. Just a little warning: I HAVE NO PLOT. OK that's a lie. I have a vague idea of a plot. So many little ideas in my head!**

**Ps. you guys are lucky that my little sister pouted and whined and insisted that I write more of this – I had written it up to the "I'm trying to seduce you," comment. She was whining for more. I have to say that it was pretty funny.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm _so _sorry this chapter was short. I was having a bit of writer's block because this was just a chapter about shopping with Alice and got my sister to help me - a little bit. No worries - I know what I'm going to do for the next chapter. Read, Enjoy, & Review!**

* * *

**T H E N O T S O S E C R E T L I F E O F A H O L L Y W O O D S T A R L E T**

Chapter 4

BPOV

* * *

"OW! ALICE THAT _HURT_!"

I rubbed my wrist. Alice was yanking me out of her bright yellow racecar.

"C'mon Bella! The mall awaits!" Alice skipped from the parking garage into the mall.

I sighed but followed her tiny quick moving form.

"So where do you want to get first?" she asked before we stepped into the mall.

I could feel eyes on us so I looked for the closest store to hide in. I quickly pulled Alice into a Channel store.

"Ooh! Look at this!" She quickly went to a black purse with their logo on it in white.

I rolled my eyes. What could help me disguise myself in here?

"Ooh! And this! Bella, come smell this!" Alice had a perfume bottle in her hands.

I ignored her trying to figure out what I would need. A wig, clothes, shoes, pajamas, underwear, stuff for my dorm that I haven't even gone to yet…

"-and this! These are cool sunglasses!" Alice finally broke through my thought process.

That's it! Sunglasses.

"Let me see those!" I grabbed the pair of bug eyed white sunglasses. I put them on and Alice squealed.

"Perfect! You should get those! It's harder to know who you are when you wear those!" Alice grabbed the sunglasses off my face and sprinted to the cashier.

"Alice! I can buy my own things!" I yelled and ran after her.

"No! It's my present to you!" she called back.

"ALICE!"

"NO!" She whipped out a credit card and quickly forced it into the employee's hand.

When I reached her, she already had the sunglasses in a bag and her credit card back in her purse.

"Alice! That's not fair if I let you pay for everything!"

"Nonsense!" Alice took the sunglasses out from the bag, ripped the tag off, and put them on me before I could protest.

I sighed and followed her out of the store.

* * *

After several hours of trying things on and Alice making me let her pay for them, we decided we were hungry.

"Alice, can I at _least _pay for lunch?" I asked.

She wouldn't let me buy even _one _thing.

"Fine," she grumbled.

"Thanks!" I flashed a smile and rushed into a deli with her.

We quickly ordered sandwiches and were waiting for the people to finish making them.

"Where are we going next?" Alice asked.

"Um…I need a wig and stuff for my dorm."

"Ooh! I know the perfect costume shop – don't ask how I know about it."

"How _do _you know about it?" I asked.

"Fine. There was this one time when we were playing truth or dare and Edward got dare and so he had to-"

"Is that all?" the boy behind the counter interrupted.

I handed him the sodas and chips Alice and I chose. "That's it."

"Okay. Your total is seventeen dollars and fifty-two cents. Cash or credit?"

I grabbed my wallet from my purse and handed him a random credit card.

He swiped the card and looked at me wide-eyed. "Um…I need to see you ID."

My eyebrows scrunched together but I showed him my driver's license.

If possible, his eyes got wider. "Oh my god," he whispered. "LOOK! BELLA SWAN!"

"Shit," I cursed under my breath. I grabbed the food and my credit card. People crowded my path.

"C'mon Bella!" Alice grabbed my wrist in a death grip and wove through the building clump of people. Once outside of the deli, she whipped her head left and right. "This way." She pulled me through the crowd to a dimly lit store. It had costumes and things for Halloween. Alice towed me into one of the changing rooms. "Okay. We can eat in here and then look at wigs."

"Thank you Alice," I said gratefully.

We ate in a comfortable silence that neither of us felt the need to fill with meaningless chatter.

Occasionally, we would hear people say something about me like which direction I went.

Once we found the perfect wig – a wavy chestnut piece that brought more color to my skin – which Alice paid for to prevent a repeat of the lunch fiasco and bought random things for my dorm, we were headed back to the university.

"Here's the registration office. I'll wait in the car," Alice said as she parked in front of a tall modern building.

"Thanks Alice – I mean it. You are one of my only friends," I admitted.

"Aw! Same here! Now go get that schedule so we can see what classes you have and where your dorm is."

I smiled at her and went into the intimidating building to the receptionist. "Hi! I'm Isabella," I told the lady. Her nametag read Mrs. Cope. She had red hair piled upon her head and looked a bit decrepit.

"Oh! Hello dear. I have a schedule for you right here. Your dormitory is in the Winston Dorms. Room 208. Here's a key and a map of the campus," she said maternally.

"Thanks." I smiled at the kind old lady and went back to the flashy Porsche.

"Where's your dorm?" Alice asked immediately.

"It's at the Winston Dorms. Room 208," I said getting into the car.

"Ooh! Mine's 207! We're right across from each other! 208 is Rose's dorm! That's Emmett's girlfriend!" Alice squealed.

"I didn't know Emmett had a girlfriend."

"Well you do now! I think he was trying to help you with the paparazzi but now that doesn't matter!" Alice stepped on the gas and sped to the dorms.

* * *

**A/N:I know, I know - it's short. I'll stick another chapter up ASAP! Review because it makes me write more! On a side note - read my side story, Masquerade. It's pretty cute, fluffy, and unexpected.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This chap is a bit longer. Sorry last chap was short - it was more filler and I had some writer's block on it. OH! GOOD NEWS! I finally have a clearer view of my plot! I know! I'm so happy! :D...Well on with the story! Enjoy and review! I'll have a new one up soon hopefully!  
**

* * *

**THE NOT SO SECRET LIFE OF A HOLLYWOOD STARLET**

Which chapter is this? Oh! It's Chapter 5 Sorry-I forget when I'm typeing

BPOV

* * *

The door opened smoothly and a beautiful face appeared. She looked like she came from the imagination of the most flawless girl in the world. Every single hair on her head was in its place. Her lashes framed her soft blue eyes perfectly. She smiled instantly. "So you're my roommate…" she mused.

I nodded shyly feeling intimidated by this girl who just lowered my self-esteem – by _a lot_. Sticking out my hand, I said, "Yeah…I'm Bella Swan. It's nice to meet you."

She shook my hand and nodded. "I'm Rosalie but you can call me Rose. You know, I'd never thought that I would meet someone from the pages of a magazine, you know? It just seems…I don't know," she mused.

Alice cleared her throat from beside me.

"Oh, hey Alice. Why don't you guys come in?" Rosalie asked, finally acknowledging Alice.

We walked into the huge dorm decorate with an elegant, chic, yet modern taste.

"We have separate rooms at this dorm, just so you know. Yours is through that door over there, that one leads to the kitchen, the bathroom, and that one goes to my room," Rose informed me.

"Thanks." I smiled.

"So Bella…what's it like being famous?" Alice asked from her spot on the leather sofa.

"Well…it's…I don't know how to describe it," I admitted.

"Could you at least try?" Rose asked hopefully.

I sighed. "Okay… It's like everyone knows your name yet you don't know theirs so it's embarrassing when you have a conversation without knowing someone's name when they know who you are. It's like…being watched for every move you make witch automatically springs rumors. I feel like I never have any privacy. It's…frustrating. I can't even walk from my car to my house without being bombarded with questions and blinded by camera flashes. It's also like having everything you do planned out for you in a month or so in advance. It's not as glamorous as some people think it is but then there are the awesome parties, the money, the cars, private jets, yachts…

"And you know what? I'm tiered of no privacy so that's why I'm going to start college but using a disguise. That, and the fact that I can't get back to LA so I have a clear schedule." I smiled.

"Wow…I never knew it could suck that much," Rosalie murmured.

"Well the parties do sound fun…I know! We should give you a makeover right now! C'mon Rose! We have some of her disguise still in my car!" Alice shrieked happily. They both smiled and rushed out the door.

I sighed and plopped onto the couch. "Ah!" I screamed when my phone vibrated. Calming myself with a deep breath, I answered the phone. "Hello?"

"OH MY GOSH! BELLA! Where are you? Are you okay? The phone lines just started working and-"

"Jessica! I'm all right. I've actually decided to spend some time at Seattle University so I registered myself for a semester."

"What?!" Jessica screamed.

"Calm down, Jess."

"What did you say about college?" she asked after a deep breath.

"I said that I registered myself at Seattle University for a semester and I'm sitting in my dorm right now."

"What about the press?! Wait till they get their hands on this information…It'll be a scandal! I can see the headlines now. 'Bella Swan attending Seattle U – Not an Ivy League!'" she said hurriedly.

"Calm down. I registered myself under the name of Isabella Taylor so I at least won't screw up my name every time I introduce myself. And, I'm disguising myself. School starts on Monday – that's three days from now."

Jessica sighed. "I guess I don't see how I can stop you. But if anything, _an-y-thing _– happens, you will call me ASAP. Understand?"

I squealed and bounced a little – Alice was already rubbing off on me. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Yeah, yeah. One last thing – you _have _to at least let me schedule you interviews up there, otherwise, I don't care how it happens, but I _will _drag you back here."

I bit my lip. Could I handle interviews? Well this was one of the only chances I would get to go to college… "Okay. You can schedule interviews and things for me, and if anything drastic happens I'll call you."

"Good girl. I'll call you in the morning for those interviews. Goodnight."

"'Night Jess." I hit 'end' and tossed the phone onto a nearby leather chair. Sighing, I laid back on the couch and buried my face in my hands.

" We're back," sang a soft high voice.

"Hey Alice, Rose."

"Okay, take a shower. Now!" Alice commanded, pointing in the direction of the bathroom door.

"Pushy much?" I muttered.

"Towels are under the sink!" Rose called.

I softly shut the door, grabbed a towel, and headed for the shower.

Stepping out of the bathroom with a towel securely wrapped around myself, I was attacked by flying clothes.

"Put those on!" Alice ordered.

I sighed but walked back into the bathroom with the new clothes we bought earlier. The top was a snug black sweater that hugged my curves. You could see my skin through the small knitting. I slipped on the dark wash jean mini skirt and the shoes that Ricky and Kat gave me this morning. I stepped out of the bathroom to a bouncing Alice.

"Ooh! It looks perfect! Oh! I _love _those shoes! Are they Gucci? Or Prada? Or are they Guess?" Alice asked.

"Um…I don't really know. My personal stylists, Kat and Ricky, do all my shopping for me."

"You have a personal stylist? And not one but _two_?" Rosalie asked incredulously over the top of a magazine.

I smiled sheepishly and nodded.

"That's so _cool_!" Alice said while clapping. "I wish I could be one. Well I'm yours now Bella!"

I laughed while they ushered me to a chair.

After awhile – I didn't know how long, all I knew was that it was nine-thirty – they finished. They refused to let me look in a mirror the entire time.

"Okay! Let's admire our work!" Alice said to Rose. They both took two steps back, looked at me, then looked at each other and squealed.

"You are hardly recognizable but you're still pretty!" Rose said.

"Here!" Alice shoved a hand mirror in front of my face.

I looked way different. I even looked different from when I tried the wig on in the costume shop but I couldn't tell what changed. "Thanks guys!" I got up from the char and hugged them.

"Anytime." Rose laughed.

"Ooh! Let's go try it out on her brother, Emmett!" Alice suggested.

"Emmett's your brother?" Rose asked.

I smiled and nodded. "He didn't tell me about you either but I guess his effort went right out the window today!"

We laughed and rushed over to Emmett's dorm. He was going to get on heck of a surprise.

* * *

**Review! Also, check out my other story _Masquerade_! H&H, dream-a-lot**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: NO COMMENT except... read my other story _Masquerade_ and Enjoy this chapter! Review please! They make me happy!**

* * *

**THE NOT SO SECRET LIFE OF A HOLLYWOOD STARLET**

Chapter 6

BPOV

* * *

Alice, Rose, and I couldn't help but giggle the entire way to Emmett's dorm. We were standing in front of his door trying to compose ourselves.

"Okay, okay. You two go hide so they have no clue that it's me." I giggled.

They nodded and quickly hid behind part of the wall in a different hallway.

I winked and stepped up to the door. I could hear soft piano on the other side but quickly passed it as my imagination. I knocked on the door and my imaginary music stopped. After several seconds, it swung open revealing a very cranky looking Edward. He was wearing a blue button up shirt rolled neatly to his elbows and darker blue jeans. Some of his soft looking hair fell into his eyes making him look that much more adorable.

"What do you want?" he asked kindly but to the point after I didn't say anything.

I bit my lip to hide my laugher but composed myself quickly and used a fake accent like the one Audrey Hepburn has at the beginning of _My Fair Lady_. "'Ello! Is Emmett 'ere?"

Edward gave me a strange look but nodded his head. "Yeah. I'll go get him. You can come inside if you want." He left the door open and led me straight into their living room.

I looked over my shoulder to see Rose and Alice creeping to the doorframe with hands over their mouths. I winked and turned back to Edward.

"I'll be right back with Emmett. So make yourself at home," he told me. He smiled a dazzling smile and loped off to a different.

**EPOV**

"Emmett!" I whispered yelled. "Where are you?"

"Over here!" he called from his bed.

I turned around and found him completely relaxed with a magazine in front of him. Since when did Emmett read tabloid magazines? I looked a little closer at the magazine to see that it was a People magazine and it had Bella Swan on the cover. Ah, yes. His sister.

When I first saw her, I didn't know who she was. She was so much prettier in person. I had felt something I had never felt before around her. I couldn't explain it but it made my heart speed up and made me smile when she smiled. It made me hang on her every word and watch her every movement. I felt different around her. She just made me so happy. And I couldn't help but agree with every other guy that she was beautiful. But just like every other guy, I would kill to get a date with her.

I had never felt this way before about someone. Every time I saw her picture, I just assumed she was like every other actor or actress – rich, spoiled, and arrogant. But when I met her, she made me realize that she was nothing of the sort.

I shook my head clearing my thoughts of her heart-warming smile and thought back to the girl in the living room with the funny accent. She made me suspicious but she was beautiful and familiar. She made me feel the same way Bella made me feel.

"What is it?" Emmett asked, throwing the magazine.

I scratched the back of my neck. "Um…there's a girl in our living room."

"What?" he asked incredulously.

"I said 'there's a girl in our living room.'"

"Why?"

"I don't know. She has this funny accent and she asked if you were there but she's really pretty." I felt a twinge of jealousy – that beautiful brown-eyed girl in our living room wanted to talk to Emmett even though he had a girlfriend whom he was loyal too.

"Okay," he said sounding confused but made no move to leave.

"Aren't you going to talk to her?" I asked.

"Oh sorry! What? I blanked out."

I rolled my eyes. "There is a beautiful girl in _our _living room and she wants to talk to _you_," I said, dumb-ing it down a bit.

He nodded and walked out the room.

**BPOV**

I tried not to laugh as Emmett came out followed by Edward. "'Ello Emmett!" I ran over and gave him a big hug.

He seemed confused and awkwardly patted my back.

I released him and gave him my brightest smile.

He looked confused – perfect! "Um…I don't mean to seem rude but…who are you?" he asked, scratching the back of his neck not looking into my eyes.

"You don't remember me?" I asked with the silly accent.

"Excuse me?"

"And 'ere I'd thowght that you'd be all 'appy to see me," I said in a hurt voice. I could feel my lip quivering and I sniffed convincingly. I brought my hand up to wipe an imaginary tear from my eye.

Edward's hand was outstretched towards me but he didn't move it.

I tried to keep from laughing and I continued with my act. "No worries. I'll bwe on my way," I said with cheerfulness that even a blind guy could see through. I turned and headed for the door.

"Wait!" Emmett called.

I turned back to them with the sorrowful expression on. "Yes?"

"Could you tell us your name?"

"Wewll, they call me," I said with the accent and then paused for effect. "Bella Swan," I said in my regular voice.

Alice and Rose immediately started laughing from their position behind the couch.

"My gosh Bella! Your…accent…so…funny!" Alice managed between giggles.

I did a little bow and laughed a bit.

"Bella?!" Emmett finally asked.

I smiled and nodded at him.

"Why do you look like that?"

"Do you like it? It's my disguise for school!" I said cheerfully clapping my hands. I was starting to act like Alice – in a scary way.

"Wait, what?!" he asked.

"It's my disguise so that when I go to school with you guys, we aren't stalked by paparazzi."

"You're going to Seattle U?"

I smiled and nodded vigorously.

Emmett scooped me up into a giant hug. "That's awesome Bella! What'd you do to get in? Did you, like, sleep with the school board?"

"Shut up Emmett and no I didn't!" I said as I smacked his head.

"Ow… Or did you give them a load of money?"

"That's called a bribe and yes you idiot!"

"Oh…"

I rolled my eyes. "Jess, my manager, says that I have to do some interviews while I'm here. It's part of our 'agreement.'"

"That's not too bad," Alice said cheerfully.

"Hey!" Emmett shouted.

"What Em?" Rose asked sweetly.

"I'm not an idiot!"

I laughed into my hand. "Sure you aren't."

"So what are we going to do now?" Edward finally spoke up.

"Hm…" Alice tapped her chin. "I've got it! Let's go to a movie!"

"I haven't been to one in soooo long – excluding premiers but I don't really count those." I shrugged.

"It's settled then! We'll go see a movie!" Alice cheered.

* * *

**Review! H&H, dream-a-lot!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Some info: H&H means Hugs & Hearts. My friend who goes to a different school now thought of it. In earlier chapters I wrote it out. I also just thought I'd tell you guys where my inspiration for this story came from. Several days ago, I was lying on my bed thinking about stuff it'd be fun to do when I was older. I love drama so I'd be so happy to be an actress even though it's a lot of work. I also want an education so in my fantasy, I was a nationally known actress who disguised herself, went to collage, and fell in love and then I'm like "Wouldn't that be an awesome story?!" so here I am writing where my idea came from. And do, I haven't read any books related to it but I have heard of them. **

_So enjoy this really long sad chapter and review!_

* * *

**THE NOT SO SECRET LIFE OF A HOLLYWOOD STARLET**

Chapter 7

BPOV

* * *

"We are _not _seeing that movie!" I yelled at Alice.

"Why not?" she asked innocently.

I pursed my lips and crossed my arms. "Because. I'm in it and I don't want you to feel like you have to see it just because I'm here."

She rolled her eyes. "C'mon Bella. We're not going to watch it because you're here. We're going to watch it because it's_ good_."

"Well than I'm going back to the dorms. It's already eleven and Jess will probably wake me up at six – and that's her being _nice_."

"Bella, I don't think you want to argue with Alice. She'll just drag you in the theater," Rose warned.

"I won't _just _drag you into the theater, Bella. I will drag you in there by your hair and you hair just happens to be covered by a wig…" Alice threatened.

I sighed. "Fine."

She smiled and dragged Rose and me to where Edward and Emmett were waiting in line.

After letting Edward pay for my ticket much to my frustration, we were seated in the theater with previews playing. Emmett was shoving popcorn and candy into his mouth silently on my right with Rose at his right. Edward, who was on my left, was watching the previews with a bouncing Alice on his left while I shrunk back into my seat.

Suddenly, I heard my voice blasting over the speakers.

"_What do want_?" my speaker voice said.

"_You_," Jacob's said back in a husky whisper.

I looked at the screen. It was playing a commercial for _Forever_.

"_What if you can't have me?_"

"_I'll do anything and everything to have you_."

From the corner of my eye, I could see Edward clenching the arm rests and he had his jaw clenched. He was glaring at the Jacob on the screen. That's a bit weird…

The picture on the screen changed to me slowly pulling back from a kiss with Jacob. The taste of him came back to the mouth and I needed something to drink badly.

"Edward?" I asked quietly.

He turned to face me.

"Do you mind if I take a sip of your drink?" I bit my lip. I have to admit, it was a weird request to ask someone you just met several hours ago but I trusted him somehow.

"No, not at all." He gestured to his drink in the armrest drink holder.

I smiled gratefully and grabbed the soda. I hesitantly put my lips to the straw and took a sip.

Mmm…

Somehow, the coke tasted different but even more delicious. I stopped sipping but chewed on the straw. It had that same different taste that the coke had. It tasted like…everything good. It tasted like…Edward.

I practically choked on my spit right then attracting many curious stares.

"I'm okay," I told my friends. I placed Edward's drink back into the drink holder.

They hesitantly looked back to the movie.

* * *

When I woke up, I realized that the room was much brighter than it should be for six am. I sat up straight. "Where's that stupid, stupid phone?"

"Morning Bella!" Rose called.

I rubbed my eyes and followed the sounds Rose was making.

I found myself in the kitchen where Alice, a handsome blonde, Emmett and Edward were seated at a table. Rose was cooking in front of the stove humming to softly herself.

I checked what I was wearing – short pajama pants with pink lace trim and a matching pink shirt also trimmed with lace – and blushed at my lack of clothes. "Morning everyone," I mumbled and quickly took a seat in between Emmett and Blonde Dude.

The blonde guy smiled kindly at me and made me feel a little less embarrassed. "Hi, I'm Jasper, Alice's boyfriend. I've heard so much about you."

I shot Alice a playful glare but shook Jasper's hand. "Nice to meet you. I'm Bella."

He nodded. "I already know."

"Breakfast's ready!" Rose called. She put plates stacked with muffins, pancakes, waffles, sausages, bacon, toast, eggs, and fruit on the table with the help of Emmett.

We all immediately dug in and my gosh it tasted good – especially since I always have a breakfast that consists of a Starbucks drink and pastry.

"Does anyone know where my blackberry is?" I asked after finishing a blueberry muffin.

"Do you mean your stupid phone that woke me up at five-thirty this morning?" Rose asked happily.

"Um… I'm assuming."

"I turned it off," she said nonchalantly.

"You WHAT?!" I shrieked.

"I…turned it off?" she said, making it sound like a question.

"Deep breaths," I told myself. "I'm sorry Rose. It's just that Jess is sooo going to kill me now." I winced thinking of the last time I turned my phone off.

"I already talked to her. She told me to tell you that you had interviews and stuff today…I don't know what. Hold on – I wrote it on a piece of paper." She walked over to the island that had my said blackberry on it. "Um…you have a interview with some guy named Jeff Perkins at nine – that's in an hour. You have an autograph signing at the movie theater at eleven! Then at one you can go to lunch with us – according to Jessica. Then you have to attend some event here at Kemper Hall until four. Then you're done."

"It could be worse," I mumbled to myself. I was still baffled by how fast she booked up my schedule.

"You've had worse than that?" Edward asked.

I nodded yawning. "Yeah. The busiest I've ever been was not too long ago when I had to wake up at four in the morning and went to sleep at one that night."

"I remember that!" Emmett swallowed the food witch he just talked through. "You looked like a zombie when you came to visit me that week." He then pulled at the bags under his eyes.

I took my spoon and smacked it against his temple.

"Ow… That hurt."

I rolled my eyes and ate the delicious food set in front of me.

* * *

I walked onto the stage over to a big char across from Jeff Perkins. Fans screamed and whistled while lights blinded and cameras recorded.

"Hello Bella! Welcome to the show! It's so good to finally meet you!" Jeff said happily.

"It's nice to meet you, too." I leaned out of the chair to shake his hand. Over his shoulder I could see a giddy Alice and Rosalie with Edward, Jasper, and Emmett. Edward met my gaze and winked.

I giggled into my hand and waved to him.

He smiled widely and waved back.

"So Bella…you just finished shooting _Forever_. How does it feel to be finished shooting and waiting for the premiere?" Jeff asked.

"It feels great. I've had my fun on and off set but I'm glad I don't have to be shooting anything at the moment."

He nodded. "There've been rumors that you and Jacob Black are dating. Is it true?"

I shook my head vigorously. "No. We're only on a…friend basis."

"So if it isn't Jacob you like, then who is your crush?" Jeff leaned forward in anticipation.

My eyes bugged and my cheeks lit on fire. I was _not _going to answer that question with him RIGHT THERE! "Um…I, ah, don't have one?" I asked as if it was a question giving away the lie.

Jeff smiled mischievously. "Who is it?"

I stared horrified at him. He was going to force it out of me. "I refuse to name him at this point in time," I said business-like.

Jeff pouted. I was starting to think that he was gay. "We want to know. Will you tell us?"

The crowd cheered in agreement.

"Well…" And then words came rushing out my mouth like water coming out of a facet. "I met him the other day. He's sweet and charming and handsome. He's just…perfect. And I hardly know him but I feel so strongly for him and I can't get him out of my head. But, I think I'm invisible to him." I thought back to how Edward seemed to be sweet and caring to me just like he seemed to be with Alice, his sister. So that means that he only thinks of me like a sister.

The crowd _awe_d.

"I don't think you're invisible to _anyone_, honey."

All the guys in the audience _yeah_ed in agreement.

I smiled sadly but shook my head. "No. He'll never see me as anything more than a friend – I can tell."

"Aw. Come here." Jeff held his arms open.

I laughed and hugged him.

Jeff pulled our microphones away from his mouth and whispered in my ear. "Bella, any guy would be lucky to have you. You are smart, beautiful, and talented – remember that."

I wiped away the tears when we pulled back and smiled at him. 'Thanks' I mouthed.

Jeff nodded and smiled. "Well, it was nice to meet you Bella." He shook my hand once again and I hurried off to backstage.

"Are you okay?" Alice asked.

I nodded and accepted her hug. Soon Rose joined in followed by Jasper and Emmett. Edward stood there awkwardly with an upset expression on his face – half angry and half sad.

We soon left and squeezed into the cars. I sat in Alice's car with Alice and Rose while the boys took Emmett's car to the movie theater.

"So…who is he?" Alice asked.

"Who's who?"

"You know who. The guy you said you liked," Rose said from shotgun.

I bit my lip and hesitated.

"Just tell us!" Alice whined.

"Well…"

Alice gasped happily. "Rose!" she whispered. Alice turned the radio on and talked to Rose so I couldn't hear it at all.

Rose turned to me with a smile once the radio was off again. "Bella! Why didn't you tell us?"

"Because I've only been here since yesterday?" I tried. "And anyway, who do you think it is?"

"Edward, of course," Alice said cheerfully.

"Please don't tell anyone."

"Don't worry about it," Rose assured me.

"I think you should ask him out," Alice chirped.

"What?! Why?" I asked, horrified.

"Well, it's obvious he likes you," Rose said it as is she was commenting on her nails.

"You can't be serious."

"You don't believe us?" Alice asked sadly.

"No, no! I do believe you guys…it's just… How could someone so smart and caring and charming and handsome and…perfect like him, want a plain, uninteresting person like me?"

"Fine. Be stubborn," Alice huffed.

* * *

EPOV (Edward's Point of View)

"How could a beautiful, sweet, kind perfect movie star like her want a nobody like me?" I asked miserably from the backseat of Emmett's car.

Jasper turned to look at me with incredulous eyes. "You've got to be kidding me."

"What? It's obvious that she already like someone," I mumbled. During the interview, Bella talked about the guy she liked. She said that she though she was invisible to that lucky boy. Jealousy burned inside of me and I wanted to rip this guy apart. He doesn't give her enough attention and also, it would make me feel a hell of a lot better.

"Dude, she's my sister. I _know _that she likes you, too," Emmett put in.

I sighed. "Whatever," I whispered. I rested my head on the cool glass of the window as rain started to pour down on the gray cloudy city blurring my view out the window. I touched the window with my fingertips. The cool glass was smooth to the touch.

My heart felt dead. Dead and cold. Just like this city. Just like my life. I felt dead and cold. Nothing felt like it mattered.

Except Bella. She mattered. She mattered a lot. Just the thought of her brought a spark of warmth and life to my miserable self.

_She mattered._

* * *

**Review and read my other story and do my poll! Hugs & Hearts (H&H), dream-a-lot  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: DON'T HURT ME!! i m soooo sorry i haven't updated. i've been working on my other stories but now i m posting this because i got a threat from a reviewer _cough_edward is my homeboy_cough. _but anyway, the words didn't flow in this chap and i won't be able to update often until i have on of my other stories done. sorry. but i did force this chapter out. hope u like it.**

* * *

**The Not So Secret Life Of A Hollywood Starlet**

**Chapter 8**

BPOV

* * *

I groaned and pulled myself off my soft bed. It was Monday morning – my first day of real school – not a tutor. I felt giddy about it already.

The rest of Saturday had been very boring and I think that I might've gotten carpel tunnel syndrome from the amount of autographs I had to sign.

In a sudden burst, Alice then rushed into the room. "I have an outfit ready for you!" she sang and handed me leggings, a purple scarf, a black skirt, and a lavender top with a black coat, and last but not least, Kat and Ricky's spiked black heels that I came here in. I quickly put the clothes on after taking care of my bathroom needs.

I cheerfully pranced into Rose's kitchen where she and Alice sat eating. I found it weird that they didn't immediately attack me with make-up and my wig and contacts and other random things.

As if reading my mind, Alice said, "We didn't want you to smudge your lipstick."

She sounded a bit too innocent but she probably just wanted to wake up and eat.

* * *

After eating and having my disguise put together, I was ready.

I put my sweet little designer computer bag with my laptop in it on my shoulder and headed out with Alice and Rose. They dragged me into Alice's racecar and drove the short distance to the main hall.

"Here we are!" Alice chirped. "Ooh look! There are the boys!" She skipped over to Jasper and swung his hand witch was surrounding her own vigorously. Emmett and Rose went off somewhere before class to probably do 'something.' Mental cringe. So that left Edward and me.

"Where's your first class?" he asked.

"I have English in room D8. Where is that?" I bit my lip studying my map of the campus.

He laughed lightly and placed a pale finger on a cluster of rooms. "It's right here. I'll walk you there if you want."

"Sure," I said happily.

He smiled and talked with me on our way to my classroom. We stood outside the door awkwardly.

"Um…I think I should go in now," I murmured.

"Yeah… So do you want to meet for lunch?"

"I'd like that."

A boy with blonde hair walked past us and into the English room while glaring at me. I found it a bid weird but I ignored it.

"I'll see you later then." Edward smiled and started walking backwards. "Bye Bella," he called, waving a hand.

I giggled and waved back. I felt like those stupid giggling schoolgirls.

I walked into the class and sat down in the only empty chair next to the boy that glared at me. He looked me over and sneered.

I bit my lip but decided to be polite. "Hi, I'm Isabella but you can call me Bella." I held out my hand in a friendly gesture.

"I'm Mike," he said rudely and stared at my hand with disgust.

I awkwardly pulled my hand back. "Rude much," I muttered under my breath.

"Excuse me?" Mike asked.

He wasn't supposed to hear that! "I…um…why are you mad at me?" I blurted out.

He sighed dramatically and rolled his eyes. "As if you don't know." Why did he sound like a girl? "You have Edward Cullen," he sneered.

My eyebrows pulled together. "What do you mean?"

"You aren't good enough for him, you know. He was going to be mine! And we were going to get married in a state that allows gay marriage! But now you stole him!" Mike screamed.

I stared at him open mouthed. "Okay," I said a bit sarcastically and scooted my chair away from him.

"Welcome to an exciting year of English," the teacher said dully. "I'm Mr. Parker. Your first assignment is to write about someone that has an influence on society. You're going to write little insignificant details like what their favorite color is, favorite food, allergies, nonsense like that. Any ideas?"

We were already getting an assignment?!

The blonde in front of me shot her hand up.

"Yes Miss…Mallory?"

"Bella Swan! I want to do Bella Swan!" she squealed.

Oh no…

"I want to do Bella Swan!" Mike squealed.

"Yeah, and I'd like to tap her!" a boy with brown hair shouted out.

I shrunk into my seat. This was not a conversation I wanted to hear…

"Quiet down class!" Mr. Parker yelled.

The laughing and whispering stopped.

"Now, only one of you can do this 'Bella Swan' so I will randomly choose someone from the roster!"

Several groans went throughout the room.

He picked up the roster and randomly placed a finger on the name. He squinted for a moment at the name. "Isabella Taylor! You get to write your paper on this 'Bella Swan.'"

I stared at him shocked. Why did I have to do a paper about myself? "Um…can I do someone else?"

"No!" Mr. Parker barked.

I put my head in my hands. "Just great," I mumbled.

* * *

After class, just as I was leaving, the brown haired boy said that he'd want to 'tap' me came up to where I was sitting.

"Hi, I'm Tyler." He stuck out his hand.

At least someone was polite.

"Bella Sw-Taylor. Bella Taylor." I mentally slapped myself for the slip up.

He nodded and looked me up and down. His gaze made me feel uncomfortable so I cleared my throat. He looked back up at my face and smiled. "So…are you doing anything tonight?"

"Um…I'm busy?" I squeaked. Why is it that I'm a brilliant actor yet I sill suck at lying?

He nodded. "What about tomorrow night?"

I opened my mouth. "Um…I think I'm busy then, too."

"Well how about I give you my number and you give me yours?"

I bit my lip but wrote down my number. He handed me a small crisp paper that had his number on it.

"Thanks babe." He winked and then walked out of the room.

No one, and I mean _no one_, was allowed to call me babe. I ripped the paper with his number on it in half and left to go to my next class.

* * *

It was finally lunch. I was thankful to be out of class because somehow the topic always ended up on me. Well, the Bella Swan me, that is. And then after class, guys would ask me out. Why did they have to be so annoyingly persistent? _Why?_

I walked into the cafeteria and spotted Alice immediately. She and Edward waved me over to the table they were sitting at.

"Hey." I smiled.

"Hi Bella!" Alice squealed. "Who do you have for Engli-crap. Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap. Did I mention the word 'crap?'" she said a bit sarcastically.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I left my bag in English. I'll be right back." Without any dismissal, she scurried away, smirking.

* * *

**APOV (Alice's Point of View)  
**

This _had _to work. No, it _needed _to word. It _was _going to work.

"Jasper?" I asked sweetly.

He was standing in the lunch line waiting patiently to buy his food.

"Yes Alice?" he asked, eyeing me suspiciously.

"Well…will you come with me? I want to give Edward and Bella some 'alone time.'"

He smiled. "Sure. Let me just pay for this."

I leaned my head on his arm while he waited.

"What do you think Rose and Em are doing?" I asked.

"Probably something that will mentally scar us for life if we saw it." He shrugged.

I shivered. _Mental images…_"I'll text Rose to tell Em and her not to come."

He nodded and handed a credit card to the cashier.

**To: Rose**

** From: Alice **

**Don't come 2 lunch – I want Bella and Edward 2 have alone time**

I clicked 'send' as Jasper tugged me out of the cafeteria. I checked the newly send text almost immediately.

**To: Alice **

**From: Rose **

**Great idea. R they 2 dumb 2 realize they like each other?**

I giggled.

Jasper looked at me curiously.

I smiled and showed him the text message.

He chuckled. "They really are clueless."

"Mmmhmm," I agreed, already replying to Rose's text.

**To: Rose **

**From: Alice **

**Yup. They just need a little push – if u get what I mean.**

I slid my phone back into my pocket as my mind raced. Edward and Bella _did _need a push. I guess I was just the one that had to give it to them.

* * *

**Review!!**


	9. IMPORTANT YOU HAVE TO READ THIS!

_A/n- this has been edited. thanks to _

MichaelaChristineCullen _for telling me that fan fiction didn't post it up_!

.

**THIS IS IMPORTANT SO JUST DON'T THINK IT'S A STUPID AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

okay, so I _know _this isn't a chapter **BUT **I have news! I have a website, now! You guys should check it out! AND (some of you know about it, some of you don't) I WILL BE PUBLISHING MY FAN FICTION, _A Little Less Sixteen Candles, A Little More "Touch me"_ **- for those of you who don't know, it IS based off a Fall Out Boy song - which i don't own - with no vamps. i posted a poll on my profile a while ago and this is the story that won** -ON FF ON NOVEMBER 28, AKA, **MY BIRTHDAY**! if you guys want a sneak peak at the story, go to my site - w w w (.) f r e e w e b s (.) c o m / d r e a m - a - l o t _**take out the spaces and ()s and you've got the address!**_- and click on the tab '_Story: ALLSC,ALM"TM"'! _i wanna know how much you guys want me to post it on fan fiction but i have a set date unless you'd like to **_BEG _**for me to bump it up a week to the day the TWILIGHT MOVIE COMES OUT (November 21!)- in US, that is. (hint, hint) **_AND, IF YOU REVIEW OR PM ME, I CAN GIVE YOU AN _extended ****_PREVIEW!!! SO GO AND REVIEW THIS! please? i wanna know what you guys think of my story. _**


	10. Chapter 9 YES! A REAL CHAP!

**A/N: LOOK WHO'S BACK FROM THE DEAD! WOOT WOOT!!!!!!! okay, soooooooo *sings* I'm baacccccccckkkkk! i m so sorry. i kind of lost inspiration for this story but guess WHAT? i read over some of it and i got INSPIRATION FROM MY OWN STORY! how weird is that? well anyway, the words started to flow (hope you can tell) and i promise to not take that long to update! - unless i can't help it. but anyway, read on my lovely, patient readers!**

**

* * *

**

**The Not So Secret Life of a Hollywood Starle****t **

**(oh, and i m not so great with Spanish...yeah, you'll see)  
**

Chapter 9

BPOV

* * *

I watched Alice's tiny form disappear followed by Jasper. What the hell does she need Jasper for?

I sighed and looked back at Edward. He was tapping his fingers against the table in a steady rhythm. He suddenly paused and turned to face me. "What's your favorite color?"

"Hmm?" I muttered, unintentionally leaning closer to him.

"What's your favorite color?" he repeated with an amused smile.

I shrugged slightly. "It changes daily. It just happens to be green today." I felt my face flush as I looked into his green eyes.

"Care to explain?" He asked, eyeing my blushed face.

"It's nothing really," I muttered, resting my head on my hand and trying not to look at him.

"Hmm… Okay, then, what's your favorite movie?"

"That's easy – nothing with either me or Jacob Black in it. _Romeo and Juliet _is my most favorable one, I suppose."

He raised an amused eyebrow. "What's with the Jacob Black part?"

I rolled my eyes and took a bite of my food disdainfully. "He's an ass – simple as that," I muttered.

Edward looked confused. "Then why do you do so many, movies with him?"

I shrugged. "I don't plan to – I just _do_, you know? I just accept a role and I get the part – nothing big. And after a while I hear that _Jake's _going to be in it, too."

Edward tilted his head to the side, as if he was trying to understand something. The only thing the action did, though, was make him look adorable.

"What's _your _favorite movie?" I asked.

He glanced at his hands. "Hmm…I happen to have a soft spot for anything classic."

"What do you consider 'classic', then?"

He shrugged. "Any movie based off a Shakespeare play, Charles Dickinson novel…you know, stuff like that."

I giggled. "Why is that?"

He glanced up at me and smiled crookedly. "I guess you can call me old-fashioned."

I raised an eyebrow but before I could reply, the shrill ring of my cell phone broke through our conversation. "Fuck," I whimpered. "Work."

"You can answer it if you want," Edward offered kindly although I could see disappointment in his eyes.

I smiled. "Thanks," I murmured softly, not breaking eye contact with him as I brought my phone to my ear.

"Bella Swan," I muttered into my cell phone.

I heard dead silence on the other end.

"Hello?"

A gasp of breath was audible through the speaker. "Bella…_Swan_?" A voice asked incredulously. The male voice sounded dimly familiar but of no importance.

"Yeah," I spoke a bit slowly.

"BELLA!" the voice screamed, breaking my eardrum.

What. The. _Hell?_

I winced away from my phone.

"BELLA SWAN! HOLY SHIT!" the voice continued.

"May I ask who's speaking?" I said a bit hesitantly.

"This is Tyler Crawley!"

Oh. My. Fucking. Shit! FUCK! COVER BLOWN! COVER BLOWN!

I quickly hit the 'end' button on my cell phone, cursing.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked, concerned.

I dropped my head onto the table, my hair spilling around my face. "I have a new stalker."

He chuckled. "Do you know who it is or are you planning to stalk another member of the public?"

I blushed, remembering the day we met. "His name is Tyler Crawley. He's in my English class," I told the table.

"_Crowley_?" Edward growled.

I cringed. "The very one," I whispered.

Edward sighed. "We'll have to fix this somehow. How did get your number, anyway?" His voice held some light amusement.

"He asked for my number so, against my better judgment, I gave it to him," I said, bored. "I should also stop saying 'Swan' when I answer my phone," I added as an afterthought.

Edward chuckled musically, sending my heart into a sprint.

"What do you suppose we do about it?" I mumbled.

"We could act like he's delusional – which he has been," Edward muttered distastefully.

I looked up at him, surprised. "What's the deal with you and him?"

He shrugged. "I don't really know. I've actually known Tyler since I was little. Tyler always had a _dislike _for me, mildly speaking. He always liked to push me around. Then, one day I got fed up and pushed him back, I guess. We've always had a rivalry against each other. He hates me and the feeling is mutual."

I glanced down at my knotted hands, at a loss for words.

"Why do you want to be…_normal?_" Edward asked suddenly, quietly.

"I just…never really liked being famous, I guess. I just got sucked into it an now I can't get out."

Edward looked surprised. "Wouldn't you _enjoy _being famous?"

I shook my head sadly. "I don't. Try having cameras constantly shoved into your face and being screamed at by reporters."

He smiled. "I guess I can understand your point of view."

"You can _understand _it but you don't have to _live _with it," I muttered.

He laughed joyously, throwing his head back.

For a moment, I was in complete awe. He seemed…perfect in an odd way. Not odd like he had something wrong with him… Just odd in a way of _how _he could possibly be so perfect.

"Favorite book?" he questioned.

"_Wuthering Heights_," I admitted, toying with my hair.

He snorted. "I think that book has no purpose other than to be horrible."

"Hey! I like it," I defended.

"How is it possible for you to _like _it?" he asked incredulously.

My chin jutted out. "I do," I told him with a huff.

He laughed teasingly.

"Why are you laughing?" I glared at him.

He laughed a bit harder but tried to choke it off. "You just…you aren't threatening in the least! You actually look quite adorable."

I narrowed my eyes and his 'choking' problem occurred once again. "Shut your mouth, Edward Cullen."

"As you wish," he murmured sweetly, clamping his mouth shut. His eyes gleamed with playfulness.

I rolled my eyes. "You're not in the _Princess Bride_ so cut it the hell out."

He raised an eyebrow. "Am I not, madam?"

I smacked his arm with my hand. "Shut it."

He smirked, amused.

"BELLA!" I heard a scream.

I looked leisurely over my shoulder and spotted Alice waving her arms, rushing to me.

Edward rolled his eyes. "Yes Alice?"

Alice panted and gripped my arm in a death grip. "You need to come with me. _Now_."

"But-"

"Shut it. You're coming with me _now_! Oh, hey Edward. You won't want to come – shopping emergency."

"You're dragging me from _school _for _shopping?_" I asked, not being able to comprehend the sentence.

"Yeah," Alice told me as if it was obvious.

"_Why?_"

She sighed, clucking her tongue. "There is a party tonight and we need the perfect outfits. _Comprende__?_"

"Spanish doesn't suit you, Alice," Edward chuckled.

She gave him a hard glare but grasped my arm. "Adious amego!" she shouted over her shoulder, throwing her dramatically arm out in farewell.

**

* * *

A/N: you have to admit, Alice was pretty funny. um...review? please? i'd love it if you did because then i'd know that you haven't lost faith in this story. **

**oh! also, i will be doing a new thing! i m going to give you some lyrics and you tell me the band and the song! if you get it right, you get a chapter dedicated to you (which i haven't done in this story yet!) these are the same ones i just put up in _When I Became a Princess..._ so if you review with the right band and song name, you get a chapter in both stories dedicated to you! WEEEEEE! i m onnna roll and i don't know why! so anyway, onward to the lyrics and they're going to be in _A LITTLE LESS SIXTEEN CANDLES! WOOT_!**

_

* * *

"Grown up  
She just turned 16  
Stuck in the moment  
Dead at the scene  
And it's on tonight  
This is the life that you wanted, right?_

_So turn off all the lights."_

I spotted a flash of familiar brown hair. I shook off the thought. Bella wouldn't be here… **(*gets a snotty tone* oh...my...gowd! did she just put _A Little Less Sixteen Candles_ sneak peek in? *other girl* you know, like, what, Brit? i think she did!) oh, and this happens to be in EPOV and he's the one singing :D**

_"Dressed up just like a movie star  
At all the parties they'll know who you are  
Wouldn't it be great, to be fashionably late?  
So why don't you wait, till you're sedated?"_

I saw the brown shiny locks again. What the _hell__?_

_"Don't it feel like something's not right in his kiss tonight?_

_"Yeah, what I'm saying is do you, do you want to lose it all?  
Cause this is more than just a dance hall drug  
You can't wait to fall in love._

_"All I'm saying is do you, do you want to learn to fly?  
Then you should pack it up and say goodbye,  
Cause when the push comes to the shove,  
It's just a dance hall drug."_

It_is_ Bella.

**

* * *

A/N: heeheehee! i feel so happy for some reason! oh well, watch my mood slowly deflate like a balloon. so, jut a hint, the song name is in the last line of the last stanza...i m basically GIVING it to you! reviews would be lovely!**

**H&H, dream-a-lot  
**


End file.
